ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Play Story
Play Story is a 2015 American computer-animated buddy-comedy adventure film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Richard Rich, released by 20th Century Fox, Friend Story was the first feature-length computer-animated film and the first film produced by Blue Sky Studios. Friend Story follows a group of toy friends who pretend to be lifeless whenever humans are present, and focuses on the relationship between Hugh Marsden, a pullstring cowboy doll (Hugh Jackman), and Han Solo, an superhero action figure (Harrison Ford). The film was written by Richard Rich, Andrew Stanton, Joel Cohen, Alec Sokolow, and Joss Whedon, and featured music by Randy Newman. Its executive producers were John Lasseter and Edwin Catmull. Plot Hugh Marsden is a pull-string cowboy and leader of a group of toy friends that belong to a boy named Kurt. With his family moving homes one week before his birthday, Kurt is given a week early party to spend with his friends. The toys stage a reconnaissance mission to discover Kurt's new presents. Kurt receives a jedi Luke Skywalker action figure, whose impressive features see him replacing Hugh as Kurt's favorite toy. Hugh is resentful, especially as Solo also gets attention from the other toys. However, Luke believes himself to be an real jedi on a mission to return to his home planet, as Hugh fails to convince him he is an toy. Kurt prepares for a family outing at a fun restaurant named "Chuck E. Cheese's". His mother tells him he can only bring one animal friend. Hugh attempts to be picked instead of Luke by trapping Luke in a gap behind Kurt's desk, but the plan goes disastrously wrong when he accidentally knocks Luke out the window, resulting in the other animal friends accusing him of murdering Luke out of jealousy. With Skywalker missing, Kurt takes Marsden to Chuck E. Cheese's, but Han climbs into the car and confronts Hugh when they stop at a gas station. The two fight and fall out of the car, which drives off and leaves them behind. Hugh spots Chuck E. Cheese's delivery truck and plans to rendezvous with Kurt there, convincing Luke to come with him by telling him it will take him to his home planet. Once at Chuck. E Cheese's, Luke makes his way into a claw game machine shaped like an 'Jawa Truck' ship, thinking it to be the ship Hugh promised him. Inside, he finds squeaky Jawas who revere the claw arm as their master. Marsden clambers into the machine after Luke, but they are interrupted when Kurt's neighbor, Willie Gogan, arrives and operates the machine. Spotting a Luke Skywalker midst the Jawas, Willie maneuvers the claw to pick up Luke. In the ensuing struggle the Jawas force Luke Skywalker and Hugh Marsden towards the claw, and they are captured. Hugh is horrified because of Willie's reputation for torturing toys. At Willie's house, the two attempt to escape before Kurt's moving day, encountering Willie’s nightmarish toy creations and his vicious bull terrier Napoleon. Luke sees a commercial for Star Wars action figures, and realizes that he really is an toy. Disbelieving, he attempts to prove he can use the force, but instead he plummets down the stairs and loses his left arm. Upset, Luke is unable to cooperate with Hugh. Marsden waves Luke's arm from a window to seek help from their friends in Kurt's room, but they are horrified thinking Hugh had indeed murdered Luke when they see Luke's disconnected arm, while Hugh realizes Willie's toys are friendly when they reconnect Luke's arm. Willie prepares to destroy Luke by strapping him to a rocket, but is interrupted by a thunderstorm. Marsden convinces Luke that life is worth living because of the joy he can bring to Kurt, which helps Luke regain his spirit. Cooperating with Willie's animal friends, Hugh Marsden rescues Luke and scares Willie away by 'breaking a few rules' and coming to life in front of him, warning him to never harm toys again. Hugh and Luke then wave goodbye to the mutant toys and return home through a fence, but miss Kurt's car as it drives away to his new house. Down the road, they climb onto the moving truck containing Kurt's other toys, but Napoleon chases them, bites down on Hugh's leg and tries to pull him off. Luke tackles the dog to save Hugh Marsden. Hugh attempts to rescue Luke with Kurt's Lightning McQueen car but the other toys, who think Hugh had now got rid of Lightning McQueen together with Luke, attack Hugh and toss him off onto the road. After Napoleon is trapped in a 4-car pile up, Hugh drives Lightning McQueen back with Luke alive, and the other toys, who realize their mistake, try to help them get in the truck. However, they fail as Lightning McQueen's batteries become depleted, but Hugh's ignites the rocket on Luke's back and manages to throw Lightning McQueen into the moving truck before they soar into the air. Luke opens his lightsaber to cut himself free before the rocket explodes, gliding with Hugh to land safely into a box in Kurt’s car. Kurt looks into it and is elated to have found his two missing toys. On Christmas Day at their new house, Luke, Hugh and the rest of the friends stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals, one of which is a an Good Girl Doll, much to the delight of Mr. Lucky Guy. As Hugh jokingly asks what might be worse than Luke, the two share a worried smile as they discover Kurt's new gift is a puppy. Cast Main Voice Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Hugh Marsden *Mark Hamill as''' Luke Skywalker''' *Evangeline Lilly as Lilla Zappity *Ian McKellen as Grandpa Louie *Seth MacFarlane as''' Gori''' *John DiMaggio as Wilbur *Brad Dourif as Mr. Good Guy *Don Cheadle as Peter *Keira Knightley as Cinderella *Max Charles as Kurt Barclay *Julia Roberts as Lisa Barclay Additional Voices *Kelsey Grammer as Commander *Patrick Stewart as Mr. Spell *Dee Bradley Baker as Ewoks *Fred Tatasciore as Bruce the Shark *Nolan North as Chuck E. Cheese Intercom Category:Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Buddy films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Play Story Category:Comedy